On the Internet, content sharing platforms allow users to upload, view, and share content, such as video content, image content, audio content, and so on. This shared content may include content from professional content creators, e.g., movie clips, TV clips, and music videos, as well as content from amateur content creators, e.g., video blogging and short original videos. One aspect of content sharing platforms is content delivery to the end user.
Content sharing platforms typically do not provide the same end-user experience for content delivery as the television broadcast medium. With the television broadcast medium, end users usually get a media programming model, where various professional media companies create a program guide, with the content and time to broadcast already selected. The job of the end consumer of the television broadcast medium is to switch on the television and watch. This can be a simple and efficient task for end users.
However, the television broadcast medium is typically a static and inflexible one-way broadcast medium. As a result, there is a limit to the customization and specialization that can be accomplished for an end user. For example, the television broadcast medium usually cannot take into account an end user's schedule and the individual preferences of the end user.